


Proof of existence

by June_Crescent



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 20:58:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10227206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/June_Crescent/pseuds/June_Crescent
Summary: "They needed to get hurt, break down, regain control of each other's body, get used to it, catch all the kisses, all the bites, all the scratches, everything they had missed during the time passed away each other. "





	

Long time. Oh yes, more than two years had passed since their last meeting and yet Axel and Roxas had not forgotten anything. They had been waiting for that moment for two years, and they had a hard time believing it, but the evidence was there. They were pressed against each other, their lips sealed, not being able to fall apart. Oh no Roxas had never been very demonstrative or overflowing with love, but at that moment everything had been shattered, time filling Pain, waiting, lack, absence. The blonde was there, in the arms of his beloved whom he had so long expected. The redhead had put a hand on the cheek of the smallest, stroking his cheekbones with his thumb, sounding the ocean look while Rox also looked at him intensely, staring into the emerald eyes. The kiss that followed was a little messy, sloppy, but sincerely neither of them cared. It was their first moment alone, the first moment when Roxas could relax and let go of all his feelings.

Soon, the need for more was felt, clothes were removed hastily, torn, kisses regained their former ardor, tearing their lips, tasting the liquid slightly metallised on the other. Axel descended into his neck, planting his teeth in his clavicle, in his jaw, leaving a multitude of bites of love and possession on the skin so pale, grabbing it by the hips with all his strength, grinding a few ribs at his lover. The younger don't care of the pain, he love it. He stick a little more to his lover, groaning pure pleasure. Only Axel knew how to make him feel so indescribably and irremediably alive. He could not dispense with that sweet grief which contrasted with the insupportable pain he had endured all those years.

While ex-number VIII pierced the epidermis of his clavicle, taking a few drops of blood here and there the key of destiny scratched him in his back unrestrained, moaning his name, chanting him like a supplication, eyes half closed. Tears flowed on her porcelain cheeks and her slightly pink lips were barely apart, her cheeks were red with pleasure, offering an even more desirable portrait to Axel who could not dream of better. The two were completely in osmosis, far from everything, far from the room that had been assigned to them in the great house of Sora and Riku, far from this painful story of similis, far from the Organization, everything was finished and now they havn't more to worry about the future, they were together. Then Roxas tore Axel's skin under his fingernails, the Flurry of Dancing Flames lightly burned the skin under his skillful fingers, marking his property in another way. They needed it to hurt themselves, to break, to regain control of the other's body. To re-habituate, to catch all the kisses, all the bites, all the scratches, all that they had missed during the time passed far from one another. And thoughts, sadness, tears, anguish, death, and even their clothes, all this was far behind, carelessly thrown into a corner where they no longer bothered about them. Roxas was still glued to the man who completed it, the wounds they had mutually inflicted bleeding abundantly, mixing. The drops of water had been swept away by Axel's little kisses, forgotten, and finally, when the preparation was more than minimal the bearer of the Keyblade pasted his forehead to that of the man in front of him who had so missed and gently a desperate murmur passed his lips.

"- Fuck .. Fuck me right away .. I beg you ... Give me a proof .. A proof of existence .."


End file.
